comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Brave and the Bold
The Brave and the Bold is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Brave and the Bold #25: 15 Jul 2009: Blue Beetle & Hardware Current Issue :The Brave and the Bold #26: 19 Aug 2009: The Spectre & Xombi Next Issue :The Brave and the Bold #27: 16 Sep 2009: Batman & Dial H for Hero Status Published monthly-ish. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Brave and the Bold #26 The Spectre & Xombi This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Brave and the Bold #25 Blue Beetle & Hardware The Brave and the Bold #24 Static & Black Lightning The Brave and the Bold #23 Booster Gold & Magog The Brave and the Bold #22 Green Lantern & Green Arrow The Brave and the Bold #21 Green Lantern & Green Arrow The Brave and the Bold #20 Green Lantern & The Phantom Stranger The Brave and the Bold #19 Green Lantern & The Phantom Stranger The Brave and the Bold #18 Supergirl & Raven The Brave and the Bold #17 Supergirl & Raven The Brave and the Bold #16 Superman & Catwoman The Brave and the Bold #15 Nightwing & Hawkman (also Green Arrow and Deadman) The Brave and the Bold #14 Deadman & Green Arrow The Brave and the Bold #13 Batman & Jay Garrick The Brave and the Bold #12 The Brave and the Bold #11 Superman & Ultraman The Brave and the Bold #10 Superman & The Shining Knight; Aquaman & The Teen Titans The Brave and the Bold #9 The Atom & Hawkman; The Blackhawks & The Newsboy Legion; The Metal Men & Dial 'H' for Hero The Brave and the Bold #8 Flash & The Doom Patrol The Brave and the Bold #7 Wonder Woman & Power Girl The Brave and the Bold #6 Green Lantern & Batman. The Brave and the Bold #5 Batman & The Legion of Super-Heroes The Brave and the Bold #4 Supergirl & Lobo The Brave and the Bold #3 Batman & The Blue Beetle The Brave and the Bold #2 Green Lantern & Supergirl. The Brave and the Bold #1 Batman & Green Lantern. Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'The Brave and the Bold, vol. 1: Lords of Luck' - Collects #1-6. "The adventure begins when Batman and Green Lantern set out on the trail of what could be the greatest weapon in the DCU: the Book of Destiny, whose possessor will have the knowledge of all that has ever been or will be! Along the way, an impressive array of DC heroes becomes involved, including Supergirl, Blue Beetle, Lobo and more as the battle lines are drawn!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215033 *'The Brave and the Bold, vol. 2: The Book of Destiny' - Collects #7-12. "The Book of Destiny's been opened, and it will take the combined might of Superman, The Flash, the Metal Men, the Blackhawks, the Atom, Hawkman, Aquaman, the Teen Titans, the Newsboy Legion and more to prevent certain doom!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218385 *'The Brave and the Bold, vol. 3: Demons and Dragons' - Collects #13-16 & vol. 1 #181, plus Flash #107 and Impulse #17. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221904 Trade Paperbacks *'The Brave and the Bold: Lords of Luck' - Collects #1-6. "The Book of Destiny calls out to several heroes across time and space in the DCU for an adventure starring Batman, Hal Jordan, Lobo, Supergirl and many more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215882 *'The Brave and the Bold: The Book of Destiny' - Collects #7-12. "The Book of Destiny's been opened, and it will take the combined might of Superman, The Flash, the Metal Men, the Blackhawks, the Atom, Hawkman, Aquaman, the Teen Titans, the Newsboy Legion and more to prevent certain doom!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140121861X - (forthcoming, August 2009) *'The Brave and the Bold: Without Sin' - Collects #17-22. "Green Lantern’s in a tough situation as he finds himself teaming with the Phantom Stranger to aid a far-off world. Plus: Supergirl and Raven band together to save San Francisco from a new Super-Villain with deep roots in the DC Universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222862 History First published in February 2007. A previous series of The Brave and the Bold ran for 200 issues from 1955–1983. A mini-series titled The Brave and the Bold ran for 6 issues from 1991–1992. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Mark Waid (#1-16). Artists (Issues 1-10): George Pérez & Bob Wiacek. Artists (Issues 11+): Jerry Ordway & Bob Wiacek. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Brave and the Bold #27: 16 Sep 2009: Batman & Dial H for Hero :The Brave and the Bold #28: 21 Oct 2009: Flash & The Blackhawks :The Brave and the Bold #29: 18 Nov 2009: Batman & Brother Power, The Geek News & Features * 22 Jun 2009 - HeroesCon: Mark Waid & George Pérez * 30 Oct 2008 - JMS Gets Brave & Bold with Archie Gang * 26 Sep 2008 - Who Are the Archie Heroes? Part II * 08 Sep 2008 - David Hine: Becoming Braver & Bolder * 27 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080827-HineBB.html David Hine on his Brave and the Bold Arc] * 14 Aug 2008 - Who Are the Archie Heroes? Part I * 01 Aug 2008 - CCI: J. Michael Straczynski * 26 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080726-comiccon-jms-archie.html SDCC '08 JMS Talks DC's Brave & the Bold... and Archie???] * 01 Jul 2008 - Reflections: J. Michael Straczynski, Part II * 19 May 2008 - Word Balloon: Mark Waid (audio) * 12 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=156701 Talking Brave and the Bold with JMS] * 03 Mar 2008 - Jerry Ordway's Brave & Bold Artwork * 04 Jan 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=141897 Flashing Back & Forward: Waid on Leaving Flash, The B&B to Come, and Boom!] * 13 May 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking With Mark Waid, Part 2 * 02 May 2007 - Gone 'til '09: George Perez's Final Panel from Pittsburgh * 04 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9058 Fortune Favors the Bold: Waid talks Brave & The Bold] * 28 Apr 2006 - George Perez gets Brave and Bold at Pittsburgh * 14 Mar 2006 - Mark Waid: “We Got Both Kinds, The Brave and The Bold” Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *[http://www.comics.org/series.lasso?SeriesID=21522 The Brave and the Bold] - GCD entry *wikipedia:Batman - general Wikipedia entry for Batman Brave and the Bold, The